


Say My Name

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing sounded quite so sweet or as fulfilling to Bones as Jim screaming his name beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left by dizilla on comment_fic - [Star Trek AOS/TOS, Kirk/McCoy, Nothing sounded sweeter than the man crying out under him](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/284833.html?thread=53831329#t53831329)

The relative hush of the captain’s quarters surrounded Bones, as he stroked long fingers down Jim’s back. He leant in, and pressed his mouth against Jim’s, capturing kiss after heated kiss from the other man. Soft murmurs broke and coalesced between them, gentle sounds that grew infinitely louder by degrees as their bodies joined, skin sliding heatedly against skin as Bones slid deep inside Jim.

He felt the cool pressure of Jim’s hands against his back, fingers digging into his shoulderblades as he slowly moved against Jim. Bones soon lost himself to the feel of the other man beneath him and around him. Breath gasped from his mouth, eyes closed as he tried to pace himself, and tried not to come too soon. His need for the captain dominated everything, need intensified by Jim‘s murmured encouragements.

“Jim,” he murmured, as Jim’s body arched from the bed, chests meeting in a solid hot line.

Jim made a strangled noise in return, one part pleasure and three parts heated lust, as their hips rose and fell in time. Jim’s face was lust-blown, sweaty, and Bones felt his own sweat gathering and pooling in the small of his back. He came, shuddering out Jim’s name as he did so, eyes wide and captured by Jim‘s own. And when Jim came, nothing sounded quite so sweet or as fulfilling to Bones as Jim screaming his name beneath him.


End file.
